just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Pairing Stories - Mayuri Dream
Mayuri Dream 'is the sixth special in Vince's ''Pairing Stories ''series. This special will, for the first time in the ''Pairing Stories ''series, revolve around Vince and [[Mayuri|'Mayuri]], being based and inspired from a certain dream that Vince had experienced back on March 26, 2016, while being continued on with elements out of the experience. Some of the parts of this story will be updated with some of the experiences Vince will have if he ever has the same dream experience again. Blurb "Is this real? Or is this just a dream...? If it is just a dream... I don't think I want to wake up anymore..." Story 'Dream 1 - The Future, The Watch and The Girl:' I went to sleep, just like everybody else in the world when it is night time. I laid on my bed, closed my eyes and waited for what kind of dream awaits me in my mind. Just like every other night, I was not expecting anything. I was not focused on anything in my dreams at all. I had no main focus and I know that these are just dreams; figments of our mind's creation in which we freely traverse around without worry. But this night, was unlike any other that I've had before. And the dream that came with it as I slept... was something that I was not expecting... a dream... That felt real... I entered my dream, this time, it was me about a year into the future, getting my candidacy for graduation form by having my professors sign my completion form and then getting my index card properly signed up. As I went around, I had no subconscious notice of what I was even doing. All that I could do was do what it was that I had to do; finish my task in this dream world. I was around many other students within, all who have either finished getting their completion forms, currently trying to finish their's or just arrived to either do the same or hang out. I went around for about a few hours and finally managed to get my completion form done. I went to the faculty room, had my index card signed and got my candidacy for graduation finally done. As soon as I exit the room, I looked up to the sky with a triumphant face while telling myself: "I finally did it!". As I walked by, I noticed as though somebody was watching me, but I believed it was just somebody who I shouldn't even be concerned of. This thought of mine during this, was something I should have taken more with proper consideration. I then sat on the stairs on the second floor of our Institute of Technology, our main campus building for IT students, which I am a part of and my main course in college. A few of my classmates passed by, who I greeted and congratulated as we are now ready to finally graduate. A dream about my future in college... with me graduating along with classmates... I still don't know if this was a foreshadowing of me finally being able to overcome my current problems in college or just me lessening the amount of stress that I have with my current problems... Two of my close friends and classmates then passed by and sat down with me. As per usual like before, we talked about what we were doing and what we're gonna do, all the while talking about non-sense and other silly things, mainly about YouTube gaming videos and video games as well. After half an hour, the three of us stood up and bid each other goodbye until a week from that point in time. As I was about to walk towards upstairs, I noticed the teenage versions of a few kids in my neighborhood and some who I became friends with near the neighborhood in our campus. I was a bit weirded out by this, but later forgot about it and talked to them. After a few conversations concerning me graduating and me coming by to visit them, one of them picked up a yellow watch. In which, I managed to notice the names engraved on it on the bottom, where I immediately took and inspected. I finally saw the names and was shocked to find out whose names were on it. "Mio, Mayuri" was what was engraved on it... and on instinct after seeing those names on that watch, made me act quickly... After taking the watch, I told them I have to go in a hurry. I looked around the second floor and monitored the floor below me to see if they were around. But I couldn't find them. Was this some sort of elaborate and cruel joke that my mind and dream was subconsciously pulling on me? As I looked at the watch, I noticed shining feathers falling from the sky in front of me. After catching one, I realized whose feathers they were and noticed a familiar shadow just above the floor I was on. I checked it to confirm my assumption... and I was... correct. It was her. It really was her. "Mayuri?!", I said in a mixed tone of confusion and excitement. Mayuri... the fallen spirit from the Date A Live movie that I saw... Upon seeing her, I didn't notice this until I woke up later but, it made me happy immediately and called her name out. But as soon as she noticed me, she began to walk away. "Mayuri? Mayuri!!", I called out to her a couple of times. As soon as I could, I went after her, but as I began to run up the stairs towards the third floor, I tripped, but I ignored the pain and kept running after her, while calling her name out several times. It was her... it was really her... I finally got up to the third floor, and saw her walking away. "Mayuri!", I continued to call her name out just to get her attention. As I ran after her while repeatedly calling her name, I noticed that the people around me were somewhat weirded out. I did not realize until later that, I was the only one who could see her, making this dream feel as though it was happening in reality. Ignoring both the pain and everyone around me, I continued running after Mayuri, calling her name as she continues to walk away. It really is her... As I continued to run after her, I tripped and began to feel the pain on my leg, but I continued to ignore it, got up and continued limping to get Mayuri's attention. "Mayuri... wait!", I said as I continued running after her, I noticed her go inside a classroom, which, in my mind, I believed was where she would stop and let me finally catch up to and talk to her. It made me feel a bit nervous and excited. I reached the classroom while calling her name out once again... It is her... but wait... But then... I noticed that there were a group of students in it, all hanging out, with Mayuri in front of them. After I called her name out, all of the students looked at me, including Mayuri.' "Mayuri, wait, I have to talk to you!"' I said to her. All of the students were then confused, with me believing that they were thinking who I was talking to. After she looked at me, she then phased through the wall and went outside and began to fly away. "Mayuri! Please wait!", I said. I then entered the room, and noticed she began to fly away. Ignoring the students watching me, I left the room in a hurry and began to continue running after her as she began to fly away next to the next classrooms. Why is she avoiding me? "Mayuri!", I said once again while continuing to run after her as she continued to fly away. I thought as though she was avoiding me, and it began to hurt me. Did I do something? Did I say something? "Mayuri! Please wait...!", I told her. She then looked to her side and noticed me, but ignored me once again. The students around me began to watch me just run after nobody and call out to nobody, but all I can just focus on was catch up to Mayuri and talk to her, ignoring whatever at that moment was thinking of me and not paying attention to those who were watching me. "Mayuri!!", I said yet again. But she still ignored me. W...why? I then reached a dead end in the hallway of the third floor and noticed Mayuri again, but this time, she began to really fly away in front of me. I continued to call her name, but I tripped down the stairs and hit my head on the railing. Why...? Forcing myself to get up and not lose consciousness, I weakly stood up. I could promise myself that I could feel blood dripping from my forehead and the pain in my leg was finally catching up to me, but I pressured myself to ignore those. The only thing I cared at this moment was not the pain. Not the blood. But getting Mayuri's attention before she finally flew away... ... why... "Mayuri!!!", I said. Not getting her attention as she began to disappear. With whatever I could do, "MAYURI!!!", I yelled one last time. I opened my eyes, but she wasn't there anymore. She was gone... she disappeared. Feeling broken inside, I knelt down, clenched my fist together and, without notice, angrily punched the ground with my fist. I could feel a tear beginning to appear in my eye as I felt utterly hopeless... and deep down... my entire self being broken... Why is this happening to me? I asked myself. All I could do was kneel down, feel helpless and just be pathetic. I wanted to cry. I wanted to. I felt really hurt inside. I don't know why. I don't know how. But during this point... I just wanted to die... I wanted to fade... I wanted to disappear... I just wanted to be gone. ... why? "Why?", I asked myself in a silent tone. As the entire pain in my body began to take hold, I noticed something in front of me. Right outside the window in front of me. I noticed a familiar shadow from before over me. I noticed feathers that I knew all too well belonged to someone that I know. Someone that I was running after... It was her... Mayuri... She was there. Right in front of me. I saw her. She was looking right at me. I finally had her attention. I could not move, as I felt nervous and happy at the same time, leaving me speechless... the only words that I could take out of my mouth was: "Mayuri...". Her name. I was deeply overjoyed by seeing her for the first time right in front of me. Much like Mio, she was beautiful and her angelic wings from her Astral Dress made her look like an actual angel sent from heaven; I was left utter in awe just by seeing her at that moment. Urging myself to move, I walked closer and reached my hand out to her, with the only thing that I could say was nothing but her name. Our first meeting... at last... As I reached my hand out to her, I could sense that she was afraid... "Just reach your hand out. Trust me.", was what I said to her. Hesitant at first, Mayuri then slowly reached her hand out towards mine... and after a few moments... for the first time... Our hands met each other. Now being sure that I mean no harm, Mayuri's unsure expression changed to that of happiness, as she smiled at me warmly, which overwhelmed me with so much joy. She came closer, our hands still holding each other, but I realized that there was one thing that separated both of us; a wall with a window. While I was on the inside, she was on the outside. However, this did not stop this moment between us. Mayuri, filled with joy, let go of my hand and flew around and held my hand once again, still having the same smile on her face. Her warm smile and our hands still holding together, made me happy a lot... it completely overwhelmed me with so much joy, that just by seeing her smile and the feeling of our hands together, was enough for me. This is real...! I wanted to stay like that at least for a little longer... I had thought at that moment that I could tell Mayuri to fly over the building and meet me at the front, so that we can actually meet. I wanted to tell her this. I wanted it to happen... I did... I still do... ... or is it? Looking at her one more time, her smile was still there, and our hands were still together. The wall that kept us apart and the window that at least managed to bring us a bit closer were still there... I wanted to tell her: "Mayuri... can you fly over and meet me on the other side? I'll be there. Trust me.". I wanted to tell her that so that we can actually meet for real... I wanted us to be together... I wanted to actually come close to and be right by her side and just be with her for real... with nothing separating us... I was about to tell her... but... ... but... Suddenly, everything disappeared, including Mayuri... At that moment... I realized the cold truth about it all... The cruel point of this joke that was the main humor of this thing... ... it was a dream...? I woke up in my bed. It was 10:30 AM. I was in my room again. I was still at my house... In the same place that I swore to myself made just a little amount of day worth it... but... I finally realized it. It was just... ... a dream... A dream... that felt so real... that I did not ever want to wake up from it... A dream that felt so real... like it actually happened... A dream that felt so real... that I didn't want to leave it... A dream that felt so real... ... ... it felt so real to me... A dream that felt so real... ... ... ... ... that felt so real... that... waking up from it... and realizing that it was nothing more than just a dream on its own... that coming back to reality... was like being brought down to hell. The pain. The emotions. The fact. ... That realization of it all... weighed on me so badly... that it was too much for me to carry anymore... ... why... Was that really all just a dream... ... it was... Why did it felt so real to me? ... just a... ... ... dream... After looking up for several moments... moments that felt like forever... the only thing that I did after that was get up... lock my door... sit down... remember the realization... and... ... ... hopelessly cry. For the first time in almost several years... I shed a tear. I cried. I cried out of nothing but hopelessness... the so called "big bad" that I believed myself as... the person whom I said many times that "never cried anymore"... Cried like a pathetic and hopeless loser... for the first time again... I felt the pain of what it is like to be so overwhelmed with sorrow... that it broken me down into tears for nearly half an hour... I felt hopeless... I felt... ... like... Why did this happen? I was... A dream... ... broken. 'Dream 2 - What Follows Next...:' be Added... Characters be Added... Trivia *''Dream 1 ''is literally and seriously based off of the exact dream experience Vince had. On another note, the next morning after he woke up, he locked his door, sat down hopelessly, looked at his hand, remembered seeing Mayuri and holding each others' hands for the first time (even though it was just a dream) and, for the first time in 6 years, cried extremely. Vince shared this with Fan about several hours later, and again cried after remembering the dream and the fact that separated it. **It should be noted that Vince is the one who he has openly said before that has "never cried anymore", but after this dream experience, broke his 6 year long mark of never crying anymore and for the first time, cried out of extreme hopelessness and a few facts that made it even harder on him. Category:Pairing Stories